zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 18
Chapter 18: Mountain trail and mountain village The icicle fell, and shattered the ice blocking the path. “Epic. Let’s go, to the mountain trail!” Kayla tucked her bow into the magic pouch and followed after Link. “It’s e-even m-m-ore cold here!” she shivered. “h-hey, you have l-long sleeves! I only h-have short sleeves.” he sneezed. Kayla moved closer to him, trying to get both of them warmer. He didn’t seem to mind at all. They kept walking close together. Suddenly, a snow ball with big red eyes shuffled towards them. “Hey! That looks like one of those things we saw at the woodfall temple! Except it’s white.” Kayla exclaimed. Link quickly got out his sword and beat it in a heartbeat. “Alright. Let’s keep moving, it will keep us from freezing.” They kept walking. A few things popped up every two minutes, mostly tektites and wolfos. “wait! Look, there’s a sign up there! What does it say?” Kayla asked eagerly. Link went over to it. “It says: This way to the mountain village.” Kayla didn’t hesitate She ran up the path, with Link behind her. “This is the village? There’s only one house, and a frozen waterfall over there!” Kayla sighed, disappointed. “I bet it’s warmer in there so let’s just go.” He led her over. “whoa-oh! You two down there!” a voice called down. They looked up quickly, and stared in shock. A human like person, with light tan skin and small, round blue eyes was standing on top of an ice ledge. Kayla tensed, not knowing whether it was an enemy or not. Link stepped forward. “Yes?” She relaxed a little, but her hand still on her bow. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I’m very hungry and cold, and I’m stuck up here right now.” Kayla sympathized it. “oh, I’m sorry.” she turned towards Link. “Um-” “That’s a goron. He’s not an enemy, trust me, I know these guys pretty good.” He explained. He looked back at the shivering goron. “I think I know what you need. Rocks right?” he guessed. “Y-yes! Oh, if I could have one last meal… how could I forget that delicious flavor….” the goron trailed off. “Well don’t worry! We’ll find you some!” Kayla promised. “Ok then… let’s see what’s inside that cabin.” he walked up the stairs with her. “Huh. At least it’s warmer in here… there’s a wood stove over there but it looks… frozen?” Kayla walked over to it. Suddenly, a huge, ‘guy’ at the woodstove where the desk was, turned around and roared. “Ah! Link!” He turned around. “What?” he looked at it and his eyes grew wide. “What is that?!” she shrieked. “For once, I really don’t know!” he unsheathed his sword and walked forward bravely at it. “Groar!” “Gabora! What is it this time?!” a voice yelled, annoyed. They turned towards where it came from and stared. A small man was laying sideways on a couch, behind a few boxes. “Wow, I thought I was good at noticing things….” Kayla mumbled. The man set his eyes on Link, and then his sword. “Oh! A customer? Welcome! Forgive my assistant, gabora. Believe me, he’s got the brain of a deku stick.” he chuckled. “But anyway, I see you have heard of us and came to us to work on your sword, right?” “um, well actually…” “But I’m sorry to say, I can’t do that right now.” he pointed over to the frozen stove. “I can see why… but can you give us direction to the snowfall temple?” Kayla asked. He looked confused. “Eh? A temple? Don’t know about it. Better off asking the gorons at the goron village. The trail to it is behind this house. Now go if you’re done.” “But wait-” Kayla started. The man sat up and crossed his arms. “Gabora, show these two the door.” Link grabbed her wrist and hurried her out the door before any trouble started. “Man. That guy looked lazy! Gabora is the bigger and stronger one, and he gets treated like crap!” Kayla huffed. She was the type of person who judged people fairly, hating to see some people on a lower or higher chain. “Let’s just be glad that we didn’t start trouble. Now what did that guy say?” He looked over to a path behind the cabin and read the sign. “Goron village trail. Ok then, follow the yellow brick road.” Kayla smiled. “Keep working on it.” Link sighed. He was so tired of fighting off the monsters, freezing, and exhausted. “Remember, for Kayla. For everyone in Termina!” he kept telling himself. Apparently he said it out loud, considering Kayla was staring at him. Please don’t read minds…. “Are you coming? Like you said, moving keeps you warm.” He sighed in relief. “Right. Let’s go.” Kayla did hear him. But she just didn’t want to start up something. He looked exhausted, his feet nearly dragging, or was it the deep snow? She suddenly stopped. “Hey…. Who’s that person up there?” There was a man dressed in green, and he was floating in the air with a balloon on his back. “Maybe we can ask him for directions…. But how?” Link was staring at him. Kayla thought for a moment. “Ah. I know.” She smiled, pulled out her bow, and aimed. Link’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, are you crazy? You might hit him if you miss the balloon!” “Relax. I haven’t missed yet, right?” she shot the arrow. It flew up, and popped the balloon. The man yelled out as he fell down. “Oh, I never thought about what would happen AFTER the balloon popped…” Kayla mumbled. The man landed hard on his feet. Kayla studied him. The man was dressed head to toe in green, except for the red shorts. He had a clipboard in one hand, and a pencil in the other. He looked a little like Link. “Woah. Another get-up…. What’s with these people?” she mumbled under her breath. “Oh! What’s this? Are you perhaps… a fairy?” he guessed. “Um, I don’t think-” “I already know! I sell maps to help out my father, and so I can become a fairy too! Would you like a map? For you, just 10 rupees!” “Sure.” Kayla groaned, knowing that they would be clueless without one. Link nodded and handed him two blue rupees. “Kolo-limpa!” he spun around with confetti, and gave Link a map. “Er… thank you.” Link dragged Kayla to a safe area. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to me. But you couldn’t miss and shoot him? Aw, that guy was WEIRD.” “Right. He looked like he was thirty or something, and he was dressed in THAT? But you gotta admit, he kinda was dressed like you.” His eyes grew wide. “Do not compare me with that guy over there. Let’s just go.” he said coldly. She nodded and looked at the map. “well. It says if we keep going that way” she pointed towards a tree across a bridge. “ We’ll be entering the goron village soon.” she finished. “Ok, then to that tree.” Kayla walked over to it but was stopped by a howling noise. A white wolf suddenly rose out of the ground. It stared at her with big red eyes, tongue hanging out. It ran over to her and got ready to swing a claw at her. Kayla quickly jumped up high in a summersault, and struck her foot down. “I got it!” but she missed, hurting her foot. “Ow!” “I got it.” Link got the wolf’s tail with his sword. It howled in pain and sank to the ground in green fire. “That wasn’t so epic…” Kayla mumbled. “But it was an epic fail! Better right?” Link asked, lightening the mood. She smiled. “Yeah.”